Nothing is real
by Elizabeth Huddy
Summary: House tendrá problemas gracias a un paciente.
1. Chapter 1

House tienes que hacer tus horas de clínica te quiero en, 10 haya haciendo tus horas de clínica.

Pero ¡Mama! Olvidas que soy cojo.

De acuerdo en 15 no quiero ninguna queja en recursos humanos.

Demonios (pensaba) tener que aguantar idiotas que se meten cosas por el trasero o gente que no para de estornudar.

**::::::15 MINUTOS DESPUES::::::**

Hola Mick es raro creo que tus papas adoran a los Stones.

Jajajajaa si algo de eso jajajaja.- el idiota no paraba de reir.

Hmmm creo que ya se cual es el problema estas en el viaje en este momento no ya llevas buen rato y no se te baja.

Jajajajajaja quisiera que fuera eso Doc. Pero no estoy emm estreñido podría recetarme unos laxantes.

Y quizá puede ser por la porquería que te metes dime que tomas.- decía sacando una tableta de vicodin y llevándosela a la boca.

Viejo viejo cálmate solo son Hongos.-decía muy calmado.

De que genero.

Psilocybe.

Entonces te recetare laxantes y solo toma mucha agua y bla bla bla.- dijo dándole la receta

Gracias Doc esto es para usted.-dijo dándole un muffin de chocolate.

Lo aceptare solo porque amo el chocolate.-fue lo último que dijo y salió del consultorio, pues esa al fin era la última consulta.

* * *

Veo que te fue bien.-decía Cuddy mientras miraba el premio del Doctor.

Pues ya sabes los enfermitos me aman y que crees ya son las 6 de la tarde me voy a casa.-decía mientras se dirigía al elevador por sus cosas aun con el moffin.

Llegando a su casa estaciono la moto, dio un largo suspiro al entrar a su apartamento.

Aaaaaa.- soltó un quejido pues un calambre lo estaba matando de la maldita pierna de nuevo rápido metio un pastilla de nuevo a su boca y comenzó a dar masaje para ver si el maldito dolor cedía un poco.

Sirvió una copa de whisky y sentó a improvisar en el piano mientras no dejaba de ver el moffin.

En menos de 2 minutos ya no quedaba nada de moffin.

Una combinación de varias cosas todo en la habitación se movía mientras decía.- Hijo de Perra.- se refería al paciente, se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que el dolor de su pierna ya no estaba es como si su espíritu y su cuerpo se desconectaran, si era algo que no tenía coherencia pero era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento comenzó a reír, hace mucho que no reía de esa forma sin ninguna razón solo sonreír, de repente una serie de alucinaciones aparecieron era Cuddy de 20 años en sus días de la Facultad.

Hola Greg te echado mucho de menos.- dijo besándome o los hongos eran muy buenos o la alucinación lo era, porque aunque si estaba consciente de que era un alucinación pero se sentía demasiado real.- Se que crees que esto no es real pero a quien le importa.

A mí me importa.

Solo disfruta.- decía aquella alucinación.

* * *

9:00 am sonaba el teléfono.

Que puede ser tan importante para que me despierten a las 9 de la mañana.

Lo de siempre el paciente se muere.

Y se supone que esta es la parte donde yo la hago de Superman y les salvo el trasero a todos… no mejor me quedo a dormir.-decía colgando el celular.

La luz del sol se colaba de por la ventana de una manera mágica tome mi pulso y si el efecto se había ido ya mi pulso estaba normal. Acariciaba el costado de mi cama estaba desnudo esa alucinación había sido más buena de lo que esperaba.

Toc… toc… toc…tocaban fuertemente la puerta

House abre soy yo Cuddy.

Que sucede.-dije abriendo la puerta.

Sucede que tu paciente se muere y que quiero tu trasero en el hospital haciendo tu trabajo.

Cuál es el problema solo es otro paciente todos mueren alguna vez no es así.

No House solo hay una diferencia con este paciente.-decía haciendo énfasis con los dedos en "paciente" y acercándose hacia el doctor.- Es que este paciente es el Gobernador de New York.

Y solo es otra persona que muera quizá ese sea su destino.

Si pero si muere el Hospital tendrá mala fama, y eso significa menos donadores.

Porque estás aquí.

Que no te lo he dejado claro estoy por el Hospital.

No si estuvieras por el hospital para empezar no estuvieras aquí, creo que estuvieras presionando a mi equipo o dándoles ideas para llegar a la respuesta.

Di lo que quieras pero quiero tu trasero en el Hospital en menos de una Hora o te dejare 2 meses si salario.-dijo marchándose.

Antes de salir House le grito.- A veces sabes cómo ser una perra.- ella desde afuera solo sonrió.

Entraba al Hospital miradas molestas sobre el como siempre el solo siguió caminando pero fue al centro de enfermeras.- Hola necesito que me des la dirección del ultimo paciente que vi ayer en la clínica.

Si quiere yo le doy su mensaje Dr. House.

No no es que es un conocido y olvide pedirle su teléfono.

Pero.

Me lo darás o no.

Aquí tiene.

Ya en su oficina estaba el equipo y Wilson mirando la pizarra.

Quien mando a Trasero doble ancho a mi apartamento.

Nadie contesto.- De acuerdo como nadie quiere confesar… Que tienen.

Podría ser lupus.- dijo Taub.

Nooo!.-Grito. Que no has aprendido nada Taub nunca es lupus.

Podria ser algo ambiental.- dijo Trece.

Ok repitan todas las pruebas seguro ahí algo que no vimos antes.

* * *

Hola Doc.-decía el idiota estreñido de la otra vez.

Hola idiota, quiero saber que me diste.-decía entrando sin preguntar.-linda casa.

Gracias solo fueron hongos, porque no me demandaras verdad.-decía un poco preocupado.

Debería, pero necesito saber donde los compras soy alérgico a muchas cosas y quiero cerciorarme si no soy alérgico a lo que me diste.

Toma aquí esta la dirección es un centro naturista, lo lamento no se que pensaba.

Cuando no estas drogado pareces ser un cobarde.-decía marchándose.

* * *

Llego a la dirección era un centro naturista, atendido por dos personas de la tercera edad, quien pensaría que vendieran drogas.

Buenas tardes quiero unos hongos secos.

Oh si claro

Buenas tardes quiero unos hongos secos.

Oh si claro.- decía la anciana como si estuviera vendiendo dulces.- Quiere lo suficiente como para una semana.

Emm si claro porque no.- decía House si saber pues no tenía experiencia en eso.

Ufff fue muy fácil.- decía saliendo de ahí.

Se quito la chaqueta al llegar a su casa, se puso el mandil y comenzó a preparar los moffins. Molió los hongos hasta que quedaran casi polvo para luego disolverlos en la masa para moffins. Una hora y media después… los moffins estaban listos, pero mejor los dejaría para mañana estaba demasiado cansado.

Comenzó a sonar el despertador eran las 10:00 am tomo una ducha rápida tomo un moffin lo hecho a una charola no muy pequeña de plástico y se dirigio al hospital en la entra como siempre lo recibió Cuddy.

Me debes horas de clínica.

Mom.- Decía haciendo pucheros.

Muy maduro House me debes horas de clínica y quiero que tu las hagas y no tu equipo.

Esta bien puedo ira a desayunar primero.

De acuerdo pero luego quiero te quiero cumpliendo tus horas de clínica.- A Cuddy le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de House pues, siempre estaba dando guerra o no daba el brazo a torcer sin obtener algo a cambio, despues de darle permiso de desayunar varias teorías no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza así que mejor decidió dejar el asunto y volver a la montaña de papeleo que le esperaba en su oficina.

* * *

Dio una mordida al moffin y luego al capuchino que estaba en su mano, el efecto comenzó, su mente volava a sus ojos apareció Angus Young y Chuck Berry ambos haciendo un solo de guitarra espectacular, despues que terminaron sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, giro la cabeza y de nuevo era la ventiañera Cuddy de sus alucinaciones.

Hola House, porque no nos vamos a tu apartamento de una vez.- dijo dandole un beso muy seductor.

Pues si quisiera pero...- en ese momento entro Wilson.

Con quien hablas.

Pensaba en voz alta.

Quieres ir a desayunar algo.

No ya me adelante, tengo que ir a hacer la horas de clínica.

House porque casi no cojeas.

Joder piensa rápido House.- Estoy viendo a una fisioterapeuta y puta dos en 1 puedes creerlo.-dijo sonriendo y salio de ahi.

* * *

Me esta diciendo puta.- decía la alucinación de nuevo.

Tomo el celular y fingió a hablar.- No claro que no.

Buena idea así no te tomaran por loco, este hospital ahí muchas personas.-decía mirando a todos lados como niña de 10 años.

Caminaba por los pasillos de las paredes brotaban colores muy hippies, era eso el efecto o se sentía feliz no había dolor pero tenia que fingir la cojera para no levantar sospechas.

Hola Michell.-decía de muy buen humor y muy amable y seductor hacia la enfermera que normalmente la humillaba sin que ella se dice cuenta con su sarcasmo.

Hola Dr House.-consultorio cinco entregándole la carpeta.

Gracias.-decía sonriendo.

Termino las horas de clínica el efecto había acabado y un dolor de los mil demonios de cabeza por lo menos parecía que el de su pierna seguía dormido todo 3 vicodinas. El dolor comenzó a sesear pero unas nauseas horribles, le dieron casi al instante.-Buaaaaa.- llego a al baño lo mas pronto posible y tiro todo lo que su estomago tenia.-seguro son los efectos secundarios.

* * *

Cuddy algo le pasa a House.-decía demasiado preocupado.

Porque que le pasa.-si dejar de ver los papales que estaban en sus manos.

Esta de buen humor, esta sonriendo o... espera ustedes dos.

Cuddy al fin dejo los papeles para decir.- James sabes bien que si fuera asi en este momento estuviera llorando y no levantaría la cara de vergüenza.

Por favor Cuddy no exageres los dos son un par de necios, vamos por que no lo admites Cuddy.

Wilson pensé que estabas aquí por House no de cupido.

Lo lamento, es que lo mire no se feliz y ahora entre al comedor y el estaba hablando solo, y ademas de repente fingió que cojeaba por algún motivo.

Yo también lo note esta mañana algo distinto, o quizá simplemente este de buen humor.

Cuddy recuerdas la ultima vez que House estaba de buen humor.

Tienes razón debe de estar tomando algo.

* * *

Haber que tenemos patitos.

House te sientes bien esta un poco pálido.-decía Foreman levantándose de su asiento.

Oh discúlpame Foreman por no tener tanta melanina como tu, eso es racista te puedo ir acusar a recursos Humanos.

House Foreman tiene razón.-decía Taub.

Solo porque no me bronceo muy seguido no quiere decir que sea un vampiro.

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF!.

Varias horas de diagnostico fallidos, y horas de estrés al fin dieron con la respuesta los del equipo se quedaron haciendo el papeleo.

* * *

House a donde vas.- decía Cuddy deteniéndolo en el estacionamiento.

No esta claro me voy a Casa una buena copa de Whisky me espera.

No sabia como decírselo y al fin se lo solto.- House dime que estas consumiendo a parte de la vicodin.

Pues un poco de Crack y algo de Marihuana.- decía sarcástico.

House estoy hablando en serio o quieres que vallamos en este momento a hacer un examen de do-pin.

Pfff Wilson te fue con el chisme.

House nos crees a todos idiotas, pero estas equivocado, todos han notado de que estas de buen humor, y eso solo tiene una razón estas tomando algo.

No estoy consumiendo nada!.-dijo ya harto de tanta pregunta, subió a su moto y acelero fuerte dejando a Cuddy con un malestar en sus oídos.

* * *

**Bueno quiero decir que quería hacerlo un One-Shot pero veo que esto va para largo no se cuanto tarde la segunda parte o tercera aun no estoy segura, solo diré que sean pacientes.**** Quizá tenga faltas de ortografía es que me dio un poco de flojera revisarlo.**

**Gracias por leer Reviews quiza no te cuesta nada ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

¡No estoy consumiendo nada!.- esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.-Debería creerle.- me decía una y otra vez sin llegar a nada.

* * *

Llegue a mi apartamento saque una botella de vino; al parecer todo se estaba complicando Wilson ya se había dado cuenta Cuddy se había dado cuenta todo indicaba que todo el hospital se había dado cuenta, pero no me detendría al fin que al parecer el dolor se ha ido por los menos esos 15 minutos o media hora.

Tomo su guitarra acústica que le habían regalado cuando estaba en 6to grado comenzó una canción no muy reconocida.

** The world is treating me bad... misery...**

**I'm the kind of guy,  
Who never used to cry,  
The world is treatin' me bad... misery! **

En ese momento tocaron la puerta...

* * *

La conversación que había tenido con Wilson me había dejado muy inquieta, y ahora mas con la que tuve con House no estaba segura tenia que saber que estaba consumiendo; y si era cocaína o algún asido NO DIOS! en ese caso no podía diagnosticar mas eso trairia millones de demandas saber que el mejor Doctor del Hospital de ser un Adicto a las drogas legales ahora lo era a la ilegales.

No tenia que averiguarlo, tenia que saber la verdad.-Se quito la pijama se vistió casual y fue rumbo a la casa del medico.

* * *

Toc... toc... toc...

Detuvo las cuerdas con la mano para que dejaran de emitir sonidos para decir.- Quien!.

House soy Cuddy abre.

Tienes pizza.

Ella solo volteo los ojos.- No House no tengo pizza podrías abrir por favor.

Abrió la puerta.- Es la segunda vez que vienes a mi casa podría acusarte de acoso sexual.

Creo que eso yo debería hacerlo.

Que quieres?.

Puedo pasar.

Salio caminado hacia la cocina y dejo la puerta abierta para que pasara.

Quieres café.

Ella solo asintió.

Y bien que quieres jefesita decía desde la cocina.

House por favor dejémonos de tonterías.-decía acercándose a la cocina.- Quiero saber que esta consumiendo.

Que te parece si te lo digo después que pruebes mis moffins.

House.- decía poniendo su mejor cara de seria que tenia.

Siii.-poniendo los mismos ojos con los que la derretía desde la universidad.

Esta bien pero tendrás que acompañarme sabes que no me gusta comer sola mientras alguien me mira esta bien.

ok salud.-decían chocando los moffins.

Mmmm que rico moffin House tu lo hiciste.

Aunque no lo creas también cocino.

Pues esta delicioso.

Que te parece si cuando nos terminemos todos estos te digo si estoy consumiendo algo o no.

Me esta chantajeando con moffins House.

Se podría decirse que si.

Ok.- como 15 minutos ambos se acabaron los moffins.

Jajajaajajaja.-Cuddy reía sonoramente.-Eres un desgraciado me drogas verdad.

Jajaajajajajajaa siii.-Decia House igual por el efecto.

Cuddy comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho pero sin ningún resultado pues el efecto era muy grande y la risa le ganaba.

Un poco después una sensación que jamas había sentido House en lo poco que tenia usando los hongos le recorría todo su cuerpo y al parecer también a la decana pues ambos se miraban con lujuria y deseo; Se fundieron es un beso lleno de furia y desesperación como si estuviera contagiados de alguna enfermedad y sus labios fueran la cura para ello.

Jajajaja.- ambos reían sonoramente pues en el camino se callo algo.

Esto esta mal.-decía Cuddy aun riendo y comiéndose a besos los labios de su empleado.

Pero lo necesito, necesito que pase y se que también tu lo necesitas.-Decía sonriendo.

Siguieron con pasos torpes hasta la recamara de Nefrologo. Cuando algo muy loco apareció frente a sus ojos...

**When i get to the bottom i go back to the top of the slide**  
**where i stop and i turn and i go for a ride**  
**till i get to the bottom and i see you again.**

Apareció Paul Mccartney Tocando la guitarra con un descontrol inimaginable como el de la canción. House y Cuddy se quedaron perplejos.

Cuddy.

Si.

Estas viendo lo mismo que yo.

Si te refieres a Paul Mccartney en tu habitación si.

Oh ustedes sigan.-decía Paul.

Paul se desvaneció en el aire como una ilusión pues eso era exactamente pero ambos médicos solo se echaron a reír; el efecto de la droga seguía presente y esa desesperación de tocar el cielo los tenia vueltos locos.

Siguieron con los besos salvajes, llegaron a la orilla de la cama House cargo a Cuddy sabría que la pierna lo mataría por la mañana pero no le importo en ese momento solo quería sentir a Cuddy como años atrás como cuando ambos estuvieron juntos en la universidad.-Jajajaja.- Lisa Cuddy comenzó a reír pues las caricias de medico le hacían cosquillas.

Eres el mas Hijo de Puta que conozco.- Decía comiéndose a besos sus labios del medico.

Aahh si.

Si.

Eres una de las perras mas sexy que conozco.

Llego la primera envestida fue como si el mundo se detuviera y solo existieran ellos dos; ambos gimieron de pasión pues la noche apenas comenzaba, la decana le araño la espalda y eso le hizo recordar viejos tiempos atrás como solía hacerlo, parecía casi irreal para House que esto estuviera pasando pues ni con la mejor alucinación que había tenido hace unos días podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dios Lisa donde a quedado tu lado moral.- se decía muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos que fueron opacados por el primer orgasmo de la noche.

**Por la Mañana...**

Sentí un fuerte brazo abrazándome por la cintura estaba muy confundida, me senté un momento en la cama para poder en orden mis recuerdos y unas nauseas horribles me invadieron así que salí corriendo al baño.-Buaaaaa. Con eso House despertó quiso ir auxiliar a Cuddy pero en cuanto se movió una fuerte dolor lo detuvo era como si lo pierna la rebanaran y la incendiaran y aun así no se acercaba al dolor infernal, el dolor era tan fuerte que se hizo volita eso no ayudaba en nada pero era tan insoportable que no podía moverse. Saco unas Vicodinas de su escondite se tomo como unas 5 y callo dormido o desmayado.

Cuddy salio del baño lo miro pensó que aun seguía dormido o estaba fingiendo para no enfrentar la consecuencias, realmente ella no tenia muchos ánimos de pelear porque su memoria había muy pocos recuerdos y algunos estaban muy borrosos asi que mejor se vistio en silencio y salio a su casa para prepararse para el trabajo.

**En el Hospital...**

Cuddy llego directamente y se encerró en su oficina no quería hablar con nadie solo trabajar y trabajar para sacar de su cabeza a House.

Little Jimmy.-decía House entrando a la oficina de Wilson como siempre sin tocar antes.

Acabas de llegar.

Sip.

Pero si son las 11:00.

Y Cuddy no te a dicho nada.

De hecho tengo un problemita la drogue y me acosté varias veces con ella anoche.

* * *

**Bueno al fin puede actualizar pues la mayoría de los comentarios querían Huddy y pues esto yo ya lo tenia en mente pero de aquí en adelante no tengo ninguna idea no se mi Power Huddy se agota no se porque D= y si me pueden dar alguna idea seria genial y tengo el mismo problema con el otro Fic del precio de la soledad :C pero tratare de continuar.**

**Jaja yase que deben de estar pensando WTF Paul Mccartney jaja pero todo puede pasar no y mas con las drogas.**

**Saludos...**

**Continuara... **


	3. Chapter 3

Ja.. ja..- James Wilson reía indiferente a tal confesión y porque no decirlo alerta de ayuda de House.

De que te ríes es la verdad o que no puedes creer que me tire a jefa antes que tu o que muchos otros.-decía levantando una ceja en señal de grandeza y sarcasmo.

Wilson hizo un fuerte ruido tirando los papeles y de mas libros que estaban es su escritorio.- House dime que mierda estas consumiendo cocaina, LSD alguna droga según tu medicinal para tu pierna.-Esta vez realmente parecía bastante molesto

Porque crees que estoy consumiendo algo?

House me crees idiota pero no lo soy e aprendido del maestro.

Es un buen argumento pero en que te vasas.

Bueno para empezar estas de buenas que eso es muy raro o te conseguiste a una excelente prostituta o porque estas consumiendo algo a parte del vicodin.

Muy buenos argumentos pero...

Wilson lo interrumpida.- House dejémonos de rodeos estas consumiendo o no.

Esta bien esta claro que no quieres escuchar mi fascinante historia de como me tire a la decana de Princenton así que me voy y esta claro que vengo aquí por un consejo y me lo estas negando que mal amigo eres Wilson.- Finjio tristeza, y se marcho de la oficina de wilson pero antes de que eso pasara wilson lo detuvo.

Esta bien te daré un consejo si me dices que consumes.

Estas negociando, hmmm y nunca se te ocurrió que cuando te estuviera contando mi fascinante historia tendría que contarte que consumimos ambos.

De nuevo me dejaba como un idiota pero la curiosidad me mataba.- Esta bien me dejaste como un idiotas que mas da haber cuenta Hombre.

Ya extrañaba esa parte chismosa tuya little Jimmy.

Ok House cuéntame tu fascinante historia sobre como nuestra jefa cayo rendida a tus pies.-Decía con un tono particular de no te creo nada.

Esta bien querido jimmy todo comenzó cuando mama me fue a buscar al estacionamiento cuando estaba a punto de irme.

Espera espera fue a buscarte para que...

Si fue a buscarme y me pregunto lo mismo que tu si estaba consumiendo algo a parte del vicodin.

Lo vez House no soy el único que se da cuenta de esta situación.

Esta bien MIERDA! si estoy consumiendo algo aparte de vicodin contento.- y salio de ahi furioso y maldiciendo a Wilson, al final no lo ayudo en nada como siempre tenia que arreglárselas solo tomo 2 píldoras de vicodin pues la pierna comenzaba a quejarse... Pero y si no era la pierna esta vez y si era el dolor emocional, o la culpa que realmente no había mucha diferencia.

De nuevo parecía que de la nada el efecto de los Hongos regresaba así de la nada, así nada mas, era muy extraño pues solo tenia 12 horas que no consumía solo vicodin.

En ese momento rápido se dirijo al baño de hombres tenia bastantes problemas a causa de las drogas como para que todo el hospital se terminara de enterar... Entro parecía esta vació por suerte y de nuevo esa loca alucinación aparecía ante sus ojos solo que ahora con barba como en la epoca que estaba con Linda Mccartney.

**Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday**

De nuevo tu que haces aquí.

Hola te creía mas listo, bueno estoy aqui para darte la respuesta.

Que respuesta.

Sobre tu problemita, ella es muy linda no la deberías dejarla ir.- decía sacando una cigarrillo.

Aa si, pues no lo creo vete Paul tengo suficiente de esto pensándolo bien preferiría que apareciera Mick Jagger.

Lo lamento esta de vacaciones vamos al menos deberías intentarlo no se podrías llevarle flores, chocolates o una serenata.

Si quizá lo haría pero si fuera un Romeo enamorado.

House con quien hablas.-entraba Foreman al baño

"Mierda (pesaba House)"; Con Paul Mccartney no espera, rayos se ha ido creo que le hubiera encantado darte un autógrafo.-decía saliendo del baño.

Y porque simplemente no hablas con ella (se decía así mismo) decidió no pensarlo mas y actuar se dirijo a los elevadores cuando una voz lo detuvo...

House! el paciente se puso mal necesitamos tu ayuda.- Decía Taub.

Mil veces mierda de nuevo tenia que salvar el día... Agotado eran las 8 y unos cuantos minutos recordó que tenia que hablar con ella estaba en la terraza de su oficina mirando el cielo como las nubes opacaban la poca luz que decendia de la luna, y lo decidió era ahora o nunca tenia que hablar con ella de lo ocurrido... Entro a su oficina y una pequeña casualidad sucedió, ella también estaba mirando la luna curiosamente igual que el hace unos momentos, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mágicamente las nubes se movieron dejando pasar la luz que se centro en el cuerpo y lo ilumino como una joya que necesita un poco de luz para brillar; era a caso ese mismo sentimiento que lo hacia sentir como cuando iban a la Universidad.

Lisa.- Hace tanto que no la llamaba así desde que estaban en la universidad o desde que ella le dijo que la llamara por su apellido cuando comenzó a trabajar en Princeton Plainsboro; La decana se sobre salto al escuchar su nombres o mas bien la voz ronca del doctor.-Necesitamos hablar no lo crees.

* * *

**Debo de dejar de meter a Paul -_-**

**Continuara... **


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa.- Hace tanto que no la llamaba así desde que estaban en la universidad o desde que ella le dijo que la llamara por su apellido cuando comenzó a trabajar en Princeton Plainsboro; La decana se sobre salto al escuchar su nombres o más bien la voz ronca del doctor.-Necesitamos hablar no lo crees. Lisa solo dio un salto al escuchar su voz invadir toda la calma del lugar.

No Dr House usted y yo no tenemos naa… daa… de quee… hablar.- decía Cuddy tambaleándose hacia su escritorio, House rápido reacciono y fue a auxiliarla, de la nada Cuddy soltó una carcajada lo cual asusto un poco a House.

Cuddy mírame.- tomándola del mentón para que lo viera.

Jajaja estas muy bonito jajaja.- decía con las pupilas dilatadas al parecer a ella le paso lo mismo que a él hace algunas horas.- Dime cuddy que sientes.

Jajaja que….- su mirada de la nada de repente cambio ahora era de lujuria.- Me siento excitada Doctor House y creo que usted puede ayudarme.- decía robándole un beso con una furia y desesperación.

Cuddy tú no estás bien mírate hace unos minutos estabas muy enojada conmigo.- ella solo se levanto de encima de él dispuesta a irse según lo que pensaba House.- Ooh vamos Cuddy no te sientas mal eres una mujer muy atractiva y yo…- era ese realmente Gregory House nervioso por una mujer; solo se escucho un clik o algo parecido en señal de que le había puesto seguro a la oficina.

Asi que le parezco atractiva Doctor House.- Esta nueva versión de Cuddy asustaba hasta House era como una gatubela en celo o algo parecido. Cuddy se le iba acercando de una manera muy sensual contoneando sus caderas.

Cuddy tenemos que pensar bien las cosas tu estas drogada y…- ella se le acerco y comenzó a besar su cuello pues sabia perfectamente cuanto le encantaba que le hicieran eso.- Mañana quizá te arrepientas de esto.

Tu lo has dicho quizá.- Decía ahora besándolo suave y a veces aceleraba un poco.

No puedo Cuddy.- A pesar de ser House era un caballero y ya se había metido en suficientes problema por hoy.

Sshh.- solo disfruta…

No… aaa.- se quejaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo comenzaba a abatir de la nada, seguro eran los efectos secundarios de nuevo pero ahora parecía que la cabeza iba a estayar.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- grito sonoramente haciendo que casi todo el hospital se diera cuenta, mientras solo él se tomaba las cabeza con las manos.

House espera un segundo aquí iré por un poco de morfina.- decía tomándole la mano un momento.

No tardes.-decía apretando un poco su mano.

Cuddy salió casi corriendo de su oficina por la morfina, en eso se cruzo con Wilson en el camino.

Cuddy porque estas tan apurada.- decía deteniendo su marcha.

Es…-No sabía si decirle, pero que rayos era su mejor amigo.- Es House está muy mal.- decía muy preocupada y con el efecto de la droga presente se sentía un poco mareada, sentía que en cualquier momento iba caer al suelo, pero sabe de dónde la mujer saco fuerzas pues recordó que House se estaba muriendo de dolor en su oficina.

Pero que le sucede.- decía aun haciendo la conversación mas larga mientras House moría de dolor.

Luego te explico tengo que ir por la morfina.- decía casi corriendo. Varios minutos después Cuddy aparecía con la morfina en su oficina Wilson se encontraba ahí, mientras House se retorcía de dolor.- Pensé que las vicodinas lo ayudarían.- Decía Wilson.

Ha bajado un poco pero sigue siendo insoportable.- decía House casi sin fuerzas.

En eso el viper de Wilson sono y tubo que irse.- Diablos avísenme si algo pasa si no tendremos que internarlo.

No.- ambos dijeron en unisono y nerviosos.

No pasara nada seguro con la morfina el dolor cede.- decía Cuddy, pues sabía bien que las normas del Hospital eras jodidamente estrictas si con el problema del vicodin de House los directivos la querrían ahorcar, si se enteraran de los Hongos seguro los despiden a ambos pues todo el tiempo que un paciente se le internaba por normas estrictas tenían que hacerle exámenes generales y ahí obviamente saldría a relucir su pequeño secretito. En cuanto salió Wilson se su oficina Cuddy se dirigió a House.- House crees que puedas caminar hasta mi auto.

¿Cómo?- Decía confundido con algunas lagrimas en los ojos el dolor era insoportable.

Crees que puedes caminar.- Decía repitiendo la última frase.

Creo que si... Decía aun no muy convencido.

De acuerdo.-tomo la morfina la hecho a su portafolio; ya era un poco tarde había muy poca gente concurriendo los pasillos del hospital, asi que no había mucho problema el único que si era un dolor de trasero era un inspector que habían mandado al hospital hace algunos días mañana era su ultimo día en el hospital, trato de coquetear varias veces con Cuddy ella sin ser demasiado hiriente le dejo las cosas en claro el tipo parecía ser sensible y desde ese día había añadido a un rival más a su lista, por suerte no se encontraba merodeado los pasillos esta vez; llegaron al estacionamiento House se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de llegar a la casa de la decana Cuddy hiso una pequeña parada para un plan B si la Morfina no funcionaba o el dolor volvía.

Al llegar a su casa estaciono el auto ambos bajaron del auto puso la morfina y al poco tiempo comenzó a hacer efecto.

Cuddy… decía con la voz adormecida.

Si House.

Te amo… decía sin pensarlo, Cuddy se quedo perpleja ante sus palabras.

Descansa House decía con ganas de besarlo pero solo lo beso en la frente si se fue a hacerse un te, el efecto al fin había pasado y se sentía más tranquila, las drogas realmente despertaban a una Cuddy que ni siquiera ella conocía pensaba, termino de preparar el té y fue sentarse frente a House para vigilar su sueño, lo examinaba de arriba abajo como su cabeza se ladeo hacia la izquierda y había quedado completamente dormido como su barba de tres días no lo hacía ver mal si no hasta sexy, hasta que recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, aun se sentía demasiado confundida no sabía si eso había sido lo que ella quería o solo había sido el efecto de las drogas pero solo al recordar sus caricias, se sentía bastante rara eso era amor o solo era deseo, solo sexo y nada más, de repente House la saco de sus pensamientos retorciéndose de dolor de nuevo.

¿House que te duele la pierda?

No es de nuevo la maldita cabeza.

Ya no queda más morfina.

Cuddy no soy idiota se que compraste Marihuana quizá pueda ayudar.

Está bien.- decía sorprendía ese Hombre era claro que casi nunca lo podías engañar, después de preparar el cigarro de marihuana para House estaba a punto de entregárselo para que él lo encendiera y se lo fumara.

Por favor enciéndelo.- decía casi sin fuerzas.

Cuddy alguna vez había fumado marihuana y sabia bien que para encenderlo tenía que al menos pegarle una calada para que pudiera encenderse bien, después de encender el cigarro de marihuana se lo entrego, House le pego 3 caladas hasta que su rostro enseguida confirmo que la marihuana comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Vamos Cuddy acompáñame.- decía ofreciéndole el cigarro de marihuana.- Que pasa no me digas que no sabes fumar.

Claro que se hacerlo.- decía con voz caprichosa.- Pero mañana ahí que trabajar y…

Y que Cuddy vamos bueno después de todo sabía que nunca lo harías.

Dame eso.-arrebatándoselo.

…

En minutos ambos estaban completamente bajo el efecto de la marihuana, hace tanto que Cuddy no consumía había olvidado esa sensación de muchas ganas de reír y cierta pesadez de los ojos; Por parte de House también había probado algunas veces la marihuana, pero nunca de esta manera ahora en su cuerpo tenía dos drogas presentes que era la morfina y la marihuana, el efecto de la risa sin razón aparente, y un efecto de relajación profunda que parecía que estaba flotando, en el agua o algo parecido.

Te sientes mejor.- decía Cuddy tomándolo suavemente del mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

Y sucedió una especia de cosquilleo el estomago y sus ojos dios los ojos de esa mujer parecía que lo hacían volar hacia otro lugar no sabía si era las drogas o que rayos era eso.- Eres la chica con el sol en los ojos.

Jajaja porque me recitas una canción de los Beatles House.

Quizá sea por las drogas.- decía sonriendo.

No me respondiste, te sientes mejor.

Si hasta la pierna parece estar dormida.- se levanto y comenzó a caminar correctamente sin siquiera cojear ni solo un poco.

Creo que esto deberíamos celebrarlo.- decía Cuddy completamente impactada la última vez que lo había visto caminar así fue desde después del disparo.

Así que tienes en mente.- decía con su voz ronca y seductora.

No se le agradaría un poco de tequila.

Me encantaría.

Después de apostar de quien aguantaba más shots de tequila ambos quedaron empate pues la botella se había acabado ninguno de los dos tenia sueño, jugaron cartas por la noche, fumaron mas marihuana, hasta que House decidió dar un paso adelante.

Se habían acabado los juegos por hacer y llegaron las preguntas.- Porque me sacaste del Hospital.

Porque toda esta semana ha habido un inspector merodeando el hospital y si te descubriera muriendo de dolor todos comenzarían a hacer preguntas.

De nuevo Cuddy le salva el culo a House.- decía lanzándole una mirada penetrante.

Ella se rio un poco para luego ponerse seria y decir.- Porque me drogaste la ayer.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y a la hora de hablar tenían solo que ladear un poco su cabeza.

No lo se quería sexo.- decía tratando de herirla para alejarla de nuevo como solía hacerlo.

Enserio House crees que solo borracha o droga puedes tenerme.- (borracha se refería a lo sucedido en Michigan) decía volteándose para mirarlo ahora fijamente.

Creo que si.- decía inseguro.

Ambos se miraron y no resistieron la tentación, comenzaron a besarse primero lento como escena de película luego olvidaron a la cordura, empezaron a despedirse tuvieron que separarse un momento porque ambos se habían quedado sin aire.

Segura que quieres hacerlo.- decía inseguro.

Estoy segura.- decía como aquella vez hace años que ambos regresaban borrachos de aquella fiesta.

House se levanto y le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, ella se levanto del sofá, El la tomo de la cintura y le planto un cálido y suave beso en los labios, para luego cárgala hasta la habitación, ella solo se estremeció estuvo a punto de decir algo como puedo caminar o no te duele pero él la callo con un beso. Llegaron a la habitación la coloco con cuidado en la cama, después se coloco suavemente encima de el ella, ahora todo era con mucha calma ninguno de los dos llevaba prisa como en su último encuentro. Cuddy ya solo llevaba ropa interior y House también cuando alguien toco la puerta.

No atiendas.- dijo House casi en forma de suplica

Puede ser Wilson.

Con más razón no atiendas.- decía de nuevo besándola.

Seguía besándola pero aun así sentía como si no estuviera con el después de que logro al fin que olvidara todo aquel asunto al fin pudieron hacerse unos mismo llego la primera envestida y con eso un oleaje de sentimientos, desesperación y gemidos. Terminaron rendidos en la cama abrazados ninguno sabio como empezar la conversación.

(Vamos Cuddy no es hora de hablar).- se decía así misma; se levanto un poco le regalo una mirada seductora y comenzaron de nuevo.

* * *

**Continuara... **


End file.
